Love Holds Strong
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: Just a style stroy I came up with after seeing a picture of Stan and Kyle from the first day they met to when they die. I loved the picture so much I had to write something. Warrning there is character death.
1. Age 3

ANYONE WHO IS ANYONE WOULD KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did there would be lots more yaoi n it'd be in a different drawing style.

XXXXX

It was the first day of school, well pre-school, and play time was in session. Two young boys, one with a blue and red had on and another with a green ushanka reached the toy box at the same time. "Hi." They both said. "Uh I'm Stan Mash." The boy with the blue and red hat said. "I'm Kyle Broflovski." The one the green ushanka said. They both stared at each other for a second. "Wanna play with the blocks?" Kyle asked shyly. "Ok that sounds like fun"


	2. Age 8

The sound off footsteps echoed through the hall along with the sound off heavy breathing. "Kyle!" A black haired boy called out as he ran up too his best friend. "Dude calm down!" A red-haired boy said as his friend leaned on him for support. Stan took a few minutes to catch his breath."Man my parents got me plane tickets and reservations for two at a hotel at Universal Studios in Florida, for my birthday man!" Kyle's eyes widen. "Dude that's awesome!" "Yeah and I can take anyone I want. Anyone!" Stan exclaimed. "Oh, so I guess you'll be taking Wendy, huh?" Kyle asked looking to the side. Stan noticed and laughed. "No way she's lame. I want you to go with me Kyle." He said. "Are you serious?" Stan smiled "Of course, you're my best friend."


	3. Age 15

The day was whining down after a long day of finals. "Aw man that test was killer." Cartman commented. "Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Stan said, flashing Kyle a smile. "Pssh course it wasn't you had your Jew boyfriend to help you study" "Shut up Fatass!" Kyle retorted. He hated it how ever since he and Stan hooked up, Cartman had as taken every chance to rip on them more than usual. "Ah whatever you guys are fags." With that he walked off. Kyle calmed his angry breathing while Stan rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Kyle, you wanna go get something to eat? I'll buy." Stan offered. "Sure that sounds nice." They headed out and bought takeout food at the nearest place there was and head to Starks pond. "Thanks Stan I'll pay you back."Kyle said. "You don't have to Kyle, It was my-" Stan's eyes widen as Kyle grabbed the front of his coat and pull him close, pressing their lips together. "I love you, Stan." Stan tilted Kyle's chin up and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Kyle"


	4. Age 20

The snow was falling in Town Square as everyone gathered to countdown for the new year. "Come on Kyle we'll miss it!" Stan said as he pulled his Jewish boyfriend through the crowd. "I'm right her Stan. Please slow down!" Kyle pleaded trying to keep up. Finally Stan brought them to a stop right in the center. A few seconds later the countdown started.

10,9,8

Stan took Kyle's hand and stuck a hand to grasp something his his own coat pocket.

7,6

"Kyle there's something I want to ask you." Kyle looked up at his boyfriend. "Hmm? What's that Stan?"

5,4

The brunette got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, opening it to expose a beautiful diamond ring. "S-Stan?"

3,2

"Kyle, please marry me. I love you more than anything." Stan said his brown eyes locking with Kyle's green one.

1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"GOD YES!" Kyle shouted and hugged is fiancé. Stan wrapped his arms tightly around him and leaned in for a long loving kiss.


	5. Age 35

"Papa come on!" A little boy with short light brown hair shouted, tugging on the sleeve of a man with short black hair. "Alright Billy, I know how much you love mama's cooking." The man said and lifted his son up on his shoulders. The two made their way back home. "Mama we are home!" The boy shouted running into the kitchen as soon as his dad let him down. "William be careful I'm holding a knife." A man with curly-ish red hair said. "I'm sorry." William said hugging his "Mama"s leg. "It's ok, now go and wash up, dinner is just about ready." Little William nodded and ran off to the bathroom. "He's growing up fast, huh Stan?" The dark haired man smiled and turned to his "wife". "Yeah he is Kyle, but not too fast." Kyle chuckled and leaned up to give Stan a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad, now wash up dinner is ready."


	6. Age 49

"William you have everything? All your clothes, nothing left behind?" Kyle asked his son. "Yes Ma I have everything, stop worrying" A brown haired man whined as he shut the trunk of his car. The Jewish man was about to retort but his husband placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind your mother Billy. He's just happy that you're headed off to college." Stan said smiling. "I know don't worry Mom I'll be fine." William said. Kyle wiped his eyes and hugged his son. "Stay safe. And call us." William hugged back and separated from his mother. "Of course I will." Stan and William shook hand. "Take care kid, study hard and get a good job." William grind at his dad. " Don't worry Dad, I will." William got into his car and started the engine. " Uhmm… Mr. Marsh, Mr. Broflovski, I know I was adopted so I don't know what it's like to have a regular mother and father. But I think that doesn't matter, you two are the best parent anyone could ever have." Stan put his arm around Kyle as they watched their son get back in his car and drive off. "Kyle? You're crying." Stan said brushing his thumb across his love's cheek. "I'm just so happy Stan" Kyle sniffle, wiping his eyes. Stan tilted Kyle's chin up. "I know. I'm happy too." Stan leaned down and gave Kyle a soft kiss.


	7. Age 63

The sun shone through the green trees as two men lay in the grass at the town park. "It might be getting warm early this year." A grey and red haired man muttered as he rested his head on his husband's chest. " Yeah it sure is. Hey I got you something." Said a man with a mix of grey and black hair. Both sat up as Kyle received his gift. "Stan this is beautiful!" Kyle said opening a small box. Inside was a was a necklace with the Jewish star as the pendent. "Happy Birthday Kyle, I'm glad you love it." Stan said giving him a kiss. "Oh Stan I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kyle asked looking up into Stan's eyes. "You never had to do anything. I'm the one who is lucky. Come on let's go home." They helped each other up and made their way into town. "I got a call from William. He said Claris is going to have her baby soon." Kyle said smiling. "That's wonderful. Our little boy is gonna be a father." Stan smiled. The couple reached a crossroads and waited for the light to them the way. " So I was thinking we could go visit them in August." Stan suggested. "Yeah that sound n- STAN WATCH OUT!" Stan was pushed out of the street as a semi came skidding out of nowhere, the sound of people screaming as they barely avoided getting hit. "Kyle?" Stan asked looking around. Finally he looked into the street and his eyes widen and burned with tears. "No..no..KYLE NO!"


	8. Stan Age 72

Stan sat in front of a tombstone, his eyes staring blankly at the name etched on stone. "Happy Anniversary Kyle…Oh god I wish you were here. I still think you should have lived longer..why did you have to be ripped away." He sobbed. Stan spent the day speaking to the grave, talking about how his day was, how William and Claris are doing, and how much he missed him. "The sun is getting low..I don't want to go, but I know you would tell me to." Stan stood up and placed a hand on the stone. "I love you Kyle… I always have and will."


	9. William Age 42

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. Allie Is going into a young woman, She'll be off to college soon. And Jason is at the top of his high school class." William said smiling. "I know you both would be very proud of me." The brown haired man stretched and looked up at the sky. "Honey, are you all set?" A woman with long wavy blonde hair asked as she came up next to her husband. "Yeah Claris, come on let's be off." William set off to the car but his wife stayed behind. "Thank you so much. For everything you've both done for him. Mr. Marsh and Mr. Broflovski" She bowed to the graved and hurried to catch up with her husband.


End file.
